


The Fight That Should Have Happened

by ashangel101010



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Diaspro tells Sky off, F/M, Gen, One-Shot, Sky doesn't get a say in it, Sky really deserves this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Saving Paradise Bay" episode. Diaspro finally corners Sky long enough to tell him that she is done with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight That Should Have Happened

The Fight That Should Have Happened

*

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- I Want You by Teddyloid, These Boots Are Made For Walkin’ by Nancy Sinatra

*

            Sky should be with Bloom right now, but his mother’s messenger said she would like to have a word with him         in her private chambers. Sky sighs wearily, knowing that he is about to be scolded by his mother like a child. It could be a long, overdue scolding for shirking his kingly duties last year in favor to protect and be at Bloom’s side on Earth when the Wizards of the Black Circle were trying to capture Roxy. She might scold him about how he has been away from Eraklyon, fluttering between Earth and Magix. Or she was going to complain about Bloom. Sky runs his hands through his short hair in annoyance. His mother is the kind of person to only voice her opinion when the time suited her. Considering how Bloom is not her, his mother can openly complain about her in front of Sky. She was also a strong proponent for Sky to marry Diaspro, it was probably because of her that Diaspro got to work in the palace. Almost two years ago, his mother seemed to be “okay” with him being with Bloom. But she could have easily been lying to spare her son’s feelings. Sky sighs, knowing that he might as well get this over with and pushes open the door to his mother’s room. Inside, he notices that it wasn’t his mother, but Diaspro. He turns to leave, but it seems that the door was locked from the outside with magic.

“Mother, open this door!” Sky demanded as he tried again to futilely open it. He gives up after a minute and turns to meet his fate and his former fiancée. She is frowning with her arms cross, but she is not wet anymore unlike earlier.

“Wow, how could I of let go of such a strong and assertive prince like you?” The sarcasm is dribbling from Diaspro’s mouth to the pristine floor. Normally, she reserved her scathing sarcasm for Bloom and spared him of her full wrath by blaming Bloom like she did earlier.

“Diaspro, nothing you could ever say will make me take you back!” Sky declared furiously. He kind of hopes that a passing servant will have heard him and help him out. Unfortunately, no servants are going to come to his aid by his mother’s orders.

“It’s all about you and Bloom, isn’t it? Magix and the universe revolve around the so-called ‘perfect’ couple! Where would we all be without your self-centeredness and Bloom’s immorality?” Sky opens his mouth to protest her abrasiveness to Bloom, but Diaspro raises her hand and mutters a spell under her breath. Within a second, Sky’s mouth is gagged with metal gag like the one which Bloom’s mouth was gagged with by Darkar.

“No, you’re going to remain silent and let me ‘express’ myself until I feel satisfied. And don’t even think about trying to break down the door because I used my magic to reinforce its strength. Now, where was I?” Sky decides to give up and sits on his mother’s bed. He can only hope that she will get tired and leave soon.

“Oh, yes with your self-centeredness and Bloom’s immorality. I’m not going to start on you or Bloom, not yet anyways. I’m going to start with me.” Sky is a bit surprise that Diaspro didn’t start off with complaining about Bloom.

“Once upon a time the King and Queen of Isis, a small kingdom on Eraklyon, had a beautiful baby girl with amber eyes and curly, blonde hair. They groomed her from the minute she was born to be the wife of some high-ranking person on Eraklyon. She was given lessons on dancing, etiquette, fashion, cooking, and some military history so she could be the ‘perfect’ wife one day. At first, the girl worked extremely hard for her parents’ approval. It wasn’t until she was ten that she found out who she was betrothed to. Her parents were excited and told her that she was going to marry the Crown Prince of Eraklyon, and not some small-time Count. The girl was very happy because she finally reached her peak of perfection! But she still wanted to be more perfect for her future husband, so she began working hard for the Crown Prince.” Sky feels like he is being read some fairytale by his mother, but there is no happy ending to this fairytale. Or at least there is no happy ending for one person.

“She met her future husband every now again, so they would get used to each other. Everything was going well for her…….that was until **_‘she’_** came onto the scene. You know what, I am tired of speaking in third person. I am going to start my rant about Bloom right now, don’t worry it won’t be too long!” Sky wishes he had his sword on him, then maybe he could threaten her with it to let him go. He does not want to hear Diaspro gripe and groan about Bloom.

“Bloom, the second Princess of Domino, with her earthily peasantry and Dragon Fire was able to catch your eye, Sky, your wandering eye. Bloom never knew that you had a fiancée back home because you were too busy pretending to be something you’re not, you probably still are. At first, I thought this will all blow over that is until you broke off our engagement and pursued Bloom. I just realized this rant is more about you than Bloom. I think the only problem I have with her, other than everyone worshipping her, is that she ‘stole’ you from me!” Now, she is sounding very angry and snippy again. Sky is used to seeing this side of her, which is why he prefers to avoid any contact with her in case she was in the mood to cause a conflict.

“Even though you broke off ‘our’ engagement, I still believed that you would come back to me one day like those fairytales princesses waiting for curse to break over their fairytale princes. My parents weren’t all that worried since they knew that your parents disapproved of Bloom……well, that was until she rescued me from the Patchamen. Then, they began to believe she was worthy of you. After my captivity, Flora gave me some pretty good advice. She told me that one day my very own prince on a white horse will come for me; in other words, she told me there is more than one guy out there and I could find someone better than you. Come to think of it, Flora and Krystal are the only Fairies from Alfea that I don’t hate and they just happened to be from Linphea.” Diaspro lets out a small, pathetic, and almost painful laugh. Sky is beginning to pity her.

“I actually began to focus on something other than myself or you. I began to care about governing my kingdom since I couldn’t get you to do it for me. I was groomed to be a prince’s wife, not really being the prime driving force to a kingdom. So I made a lot of mistakes and got frustrated, but I learned from my mistakes. I learned how to deal with my annoyed subjects by not yelling at them and tried to give advice that either Flora or Krystal would approve of. I became a better ruler because I stopped trying to be the perfect bride for you. I was doing just fine until you decided to come back with Bloom for Eraklyon’s 1000th anniversary. When I heard you were coming back, I lost my temper and shut myself in my chamber. My parents had to rule again because of my meltdown. All I could think about is how all those years of training and care I was given became wasted when you broke off my engagement. I could never get those years of my life back. I could have made friends or worked on being a ‘perfect’ ruler for my kingdom if you weren’t born. Why did you have to come back? You should have known that I was still heartbroken over you and would do anything to get my old life back, to avoid the pratfalls and hardships of learning to be a decent ruler.” Diaspro lowers her head and then shakes it disapprovingly. Sky is not sure if the gesture was meant for him or herself.

“I was such a lazy fool for accepting Valtor’s offer. Of course, Valtor’s stupid, love potion wouldn’t last forever with the Winx Club involved, with Bloom and her Dragon Fire. After that incident, I went back to my kingdom and tried once again to become the ruler that Isis deserved. After a year of trial and error, I became that for Isis. All of my subjects are employed in some way, either in the palace or have their own business. Their children are all in school and none them are on the verge of failing. The mines are producing enough gemstones to create a small fortune and none of the workers are overworked or abused. I thought I might meet my prince one day like Flora told me. However, your mother saw all the good I was doing and ‘offered’ me a job to work for her since you were so ‘busy’ on Earth. I couldn’t refuse the Queen of Eraklyon, so I left the kingdom yet again in my parents’ care. I viewed this as an opportunity to learn how to be a good Queen from Queen Samara. I didn’t know at the time that she had another reason for employing me.” Sky rolls his eyes, presuming that his mother hoped that he would get together with Diaspro again.

“Did you know your mother went through the same trials and fears as me? Unlike me, she got the man she was betrothed to and they are ‘perfect’ for each other. I think she realized that she could have easily ended up like me when she was my age. I guess she sympathized with me. I can tell by the way you’re rolling your eyes that you don’t believe your mother is capable of sympathy. Believe it or not, your mother is very happy that you and Bloom are together. She knows that Bloom makes you happy and she happens to be from one of the most beautiful and wealthiest Realms in the universe. In fact, your mother is the one who came up with this idea of me confronting you when I came back to the palace after getting fired by your father to gather my things. She advised me that it is time for me to move on permanently.” Sky’s sky-blue eyes widen in surprise at Diaspro’s words. The girl who has tried to ruin his relationship with Bloom for almost three years is actually going to back off?

“She told me that I should just pour out all of my emotions, be it love, hate, sadness, or anger, before you. Krystal has informed me that the best way to get over an ex is by having one last, mind-blowing fight to remind yourself why this guy is no good. Sky, you are no good for me! You never have once thought about my feelings or even bothered to ask me how I feel! All you do is RUN AWAY whenever I want to talk with you! I know I am not your fiancée anymore, but you really hurt me when you brought Bloom here! The problem with you and her is that there is no communication between you two like it was for us, but somehow you two still end up together even after all my meddling! Everything seems to work out for you and your ‘perfect’ Bloom! It’s like Nature has decided to bestow all of her blessings upon you two, but let all of us who are actually here suffer in our mistakes. Sky, you shirk your royal duties more than I did. While you were busy being Bloom’s fanboy last year, I was here on Eraklyon doing my best at being a proper ruler! Eraklyon needs a dependable King, but you are rarely here to learn how to be one!” Diaspro is red in the face with fury blazing in her eyes. Sky shrinks back at her outrage.

“I offer you this ultimatum. Either stay here and try to be the ruler that ALL of Eraklyon deserves with Bloom at YOUR side, or you can PERMANENTLY stay by BLOOM’S side. Eraklyon has no need for a King that is as fickle as you! For once, make a choice and stick by it through thick and thin! Please, I am begging you as one of your subjects, not as your ex-fiancée, to make a choice now. It doesn’t matter which one to me because I’m not going to be here anymore. I am done with trying to get you back and get back at Bloom. I am going back to Isis to rule again and to continue to rule so long as I may live. Because I am so over you!” Diaspro snaps her fingers and breaks the gag over Sky’s mouth. Sky reaches to touch his mouth in disbelief at Diaspro’s sudden mercy. Diaspro walks to the door and breaks the spell over it. She leaves and does not look back. Sky watches as his ex-fiancée finally vanishes from his life once and for all. He does not feel as relieved as he thought he would, but rather he feels sour. He now knows that he indirectly and directly was the one that caused Diaspro to be the way she is, or was in this case. Sky soon leaves his mother’s room and closes the door to his past finally.

*


End file.
